Implied junjo
by kitsunekunchibi
Summary: Break seemes deathly ill and its up to Gil to fix his ahem...problem, no not really but read if you want to find out whats going on anyways. I mean, if you want to. "


Disclaimer and such n such, doesn't belong to me of course…otherwise the series would have more yaoi in it I mean, it would have yaoi period. ^^ well…implied yaoi is ok, but annoying too if your craving the hard core stuff, but this fic is just fluff stuff. So yeah, you get the point and on with the little story. Sorry I suck at writing these kinds of things, it's just…well I exploded full of courage when I read some anonymous writers work that seemed quite…well eto…*sweat drop* crappy. Thus encouraging me to write a little fan fic with Break and Giru in it. I actually had a little bit more to the story but I decided to cut it off short since it seemed a bit going too _off _I suppose. Soooo…any who whoever reads this and actually enjoys this then _arigato!___But if you don't then gomenosai! (Apologizes profusely) and of course the original author is original author is Jun Mochizuki. Oh and this is also the first time I've made comments before my work so perhaps I'll get better at this whole thing later.

It was a normal everyday day at Pandora Hearts or at least that's how it appeared but today was anything but casual when you add Xerxes Break into the equation. Of course add poor innocent Raven to the equation and you get one hell of a party. Gil's eyes flashed open as he awoke to a strange sound. "What in the world? …" quickly getting up his head switched around nervously as the moaning noises escalated. "Is this place haunted or something?!" but he knew that couldn't be true, and the sound was farther off from where he was. Gaining up his courage, or naivety, (I should have said stupidity) slowly made his way out slinking close to the hallway walls, hand over gun just in case.

The moaning seemed to become louder as he approached a door. Eyebrows furrowed as his hand hesitantly reached out for the knob turning it carefully. To his astonishment eyes met eyes, (or eye but who cares?!) "Break? …" Gil let the gun slide back down into his pocket as he sighed in relief. "Wait, so then what was making that strange sound I heard earlier?" Break coughed a bit as he turned his head pitifully in Gil's direction. "Strange…sound?" Gil strode over to Break lying in bed looking paler than usual. A low moan came out as he gazed up at Gil with half-lidded eyes.

"You!" he exclaimed suddenly, "You sound terrible" Gil took a chair placing it next to the bed and helping himself to it. A concerned expression flitted across his face Break groaned tossing and turning in the bed. "Break what's wrong?" he pressed looking over the weak man. "I-I," Break grunted, fingers clawing into the bed sheets. "Are you ok?" stupid question, Gil mentally kicked himself. "It hurts" Break let out breathily, "Gil," he panted slowly; his breathing ragged. Sweat rolled down the side of his face as his soft pants and small groans nearly made Gil fly off the edge." Damnit Break what can I do?! Tell me what's wrong with you already!" he didn't mean to sound snappish but his worry for Break only grew seeing him in the sorry state he was in. "M-make it go away, ugh…" he pleaded "make the pain go away" Break reached over the side clasping onto Gilberts arm." Break why won't you tell me what's wrong? How am I supposed to help you if I don't know what you want?!" his face was already a deep flush of pink from Breaks words and expressions.

"G-Gil" Break mumbled making Gil lean in closer, "w-what is it you want me to do?" he looked flustered as Breaks lips parted a bit, "please Giru, take away the pain" Gil just stared at him incredulously as the color grew in his face until he was a bright tomato red making up his own assumptions." Do what? He repeated clearing his throat embarrassed by even asking, horrified by what Break might say. You know, that, do that" Gil gave him a blank stare, "do…?" what Break was implying was already formulated in his head. "Gil! Ahh…it hurts, please!" he begged again his eye piercing into the shocked Raven. How could a man like this make sounds like these??! Gil thought to himself as he subconsciously leaned in closer. "I don't believe what I' am hearing, what you're saying! ..." Gil was only dragged in closer by the frail mans slender fingers gripping onto his collar. "Giru…" lips fell onto lips softly, before the Raven came to his senses and quickly jumped back onto the chair wide-eyed covering his mouth blushing madly. "What did I do that for?!" he scolded himself until his embarrassment was broken by the sound of soft chuckling. Break was staring up at him grinning suddenly. "Hmm, you know I feel better already" he sat up smirking at the blank expression over the Ravens features before his eye began to twitch. "y-you…you tricked me" he stated slowly. Break continued in his new found mirth patting him on the head, "whatever you're talking about I just don't know" was I simply manipulated into kissing him for his own entertainment??! Does the man have no shame? No morals??! Gilbert thought angrily.

"Well thank you for the "get-better-kissu!" Breaks shoulders quivered to show he wanted to laugh but remained silent somehow instead. "You are sick!" Gilbert shouted pointing an accused finger towards him before stumbling off of the chair. "You are a sick sick sick man!"

"You mean I _was_ a sick man!" Break smiled ignoring the man's obvious rage. "Turns out I got a stomach ache from eating too much sweets!" he beamed.


End file.
